


Trapped In The Shadows

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [36]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ghost Stiles Stilinski, Lonely Stiles Stilinski, Sad Stiles, Stiles Dies, no idea how to tag this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:39:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The really unfortunate thing about being the awkward skinny boy with skin too pale to handle sunny Californian summers, while being surrounded by a group of people who could all make a carrier as models was the fact that no one ever noticed you.  No one sees you. Not until you aren’t there to get them their drinks or do their research.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So 15 Minutes is back again. Lost a few bet a while back but me and my friends haven’t had a chance to get to the payment, but here we are and for those that have been waiting for this here’s one of several stories (I'm probably going to die because of the amount). But anyhow, I was asked to write a story with the words; Happy Birthday, note, truck driver, cancer, cruiser, huntress, devotion, cake. I had to mention at least once Stiles, Derek, Peter, Lydia, Isaac, Jackson, Scott, Erica and Boyd. 
> 
> And because I am a dreadfuly dull person this is what I came up with.

 

The really unfortunate thing about being the awkward skinny boy with hands and mouth all over the place, surrounded by people who all could make carriers in the modeling is that you become as good invisible to the world.No one notices you when there are beautiful people around you. And those beautiful people don’t see you unless they need something from you.

 

Stiles handled it all rather well at least for a while, he handled it because he had Scott even with Allison still claiming most of Scott’s attention Stiles still had his best friend, but soon it became clear Stiles and Scott were over and it was now Scott and Isaac. But with Scott so focused on his werewolf buddy and his huntress girlfriend Stiles began to realize how alone he really was, with each unanswered text or call to Scott, and with each conversation he was left out of during lunch and with each night returning to a home that was empty and silent the loneliness grew inside of him like a vicious cancer.

 

But Stiles handled it all as best he could, he ignored the sting of pain he felt every time he was left out of things, he ignored the hurt he felt when Erica told him he wasn’t pack, or when Jackson called him loser and Scott said nothing instead let out a little laugh, and Stiles ignored _everything_ as best he could but when his birthday rolled around the time of pretending that everything was okay was over.

 

Stiles had woken-up to find himself alone in the house, which wasn’t all that strange not even on his birthday considering how devoted his father was to his work, but there wasn’t even a tiny note from his dad wishing him Happy Birthday.It was enough to bring tears into Stiles eyes but he gather himself up and drove towards the McCall House expecting to find Scott there ready to wish him happy birthday and a hug, on Stiles birthday they had a tradition of watching cartoons while eating Stiles birthday cake which he’d baked the night before, but all Stiles finds is an empty house. Stiles slips back into his Jeep and called his best friend, his brother from another mother answers after a few rings, `Stiles, dude, I’ll call you later.´ Stiles could hear Isaac in the background telling Scott to hurry up, and Allison laughing with Lydia. Stiles ended the call swiftly because he really didn’t want Scott to hear him crying, sobbing.

 

Without really thinking Stiles tries calling Derek who picks up and snaps, `What now Stiles?´ it’s enough to remind the teen that they weren’t even friends and so Stiles apologizes for disturbing Derek and ends the call without another word.

 

Not willing to go home to an empty house Stiles takes drives around Beacon Hills for a while, the birthday cake spreading a sweet sugary scent, Stiles drives around and around until he sees Scott and everyone but Peter and Derek leaving the Stiles favorite diner. They were all laughing and smiling, causing Stiles stomach to drop, Scott has his arm thrown over Isaac shoulder the way he’d once done with Stiles. Boyd and Erica are the first to notice him, Lydia and Jackson are next and then Allison who informs Scott of what they have all now noticed.

 

 Scott catches his eye and Stiles just feels an overpowering sense of sadness surge in his heart because he feels like this is a goodbye.

 

The next thing he knows Stiles is standing in the middle of the road watching as Scott and Isaac are running towards what looks like his baby, but his Jeep is resting on its roof and the there’s broken glass everywhere and bent metal. There’s also a large truck, the truck driver looks absolutely shocked and keeps repeating the words, `I didn’t – I didn’t even see him – fuck.´

 

The birthday cake is ruined, smashed up on the road. Stiles looks down at the cake he had spent so much time creating, it wasn't even his favorite flavour but Scott's.

 

`Stiles! I'm here. Stiles it's okay....´ Scott yells as he reaches the Jeep, he sounds and looks like he’s terrified and Stiles doesn’t understand what Scott has to be afraid off, when Scott stops moving and his words are cut short Stiles almost asks Scott what's wrong but before he can open his mouth Scott his shooting out words, `Oh God. Oh God. No. No. Stiles!´

 

The sound of sirens are growing louder and louder.

 

`Jesus.´ Isaac gasps out when he's slides to a stop next to Scott who is now crying and just screaming for Stiles who can perfectly see how Isaac is suddenly strangely pale in the face, the taller teen is peering into the wreck of what was Stiles precious baby, the Jeep that had driven Stiles and his mother back from the hospital after he's birth years and years ago.

Both werewolves start to pull and bend the car door open which is strange considering Stiles is standing right there, and which shows just how little respect they have for the one none-living thing in the world Stiles loves.

 

`Stiles! You’re going to be fine.´ Scott shouts into the car voice full of panic, and Stiles is just about to tell Scott to look up but then he sees his own body being pulled out of the car. Someone screams loud and horrible, he thinks it might be Lydia but can't be sure because he's looking at his own body.

 

Stiles knows he should be shocked by seeing his own body being dragged out of his smashed-up Jeep, but he’s strangely unaffected by it. He should be worried about the fact that he’s looking at his own lifeless body all bloodý and mangled, but all he feels is a sense of calm like no other.

 

`I can’t hear, I can’t hear a heartbeat.´ Isaac says voice loud and frantic which seems strange to Stiles considering how Isaac hates him, `He’s not breathing Scott.´

 

`No. No. No.´ Scott says while he continues to touch Stiles ruined face, even Stiles can barely recognize himself, and because of the state his face is in he can’t even bare to look at himself, and so he watches everyone else; Lydia who is crying real tears, Erica who hangs on to Boyd for dear life and Boyd who hides his face in her hair.

 

Someone in the crowed, a crowed that had gathered to gawk at site of Stiles death says, `isn’t that the Sheriff’s kid? ´

 

 ´`Yeah it was.´ a person answer's sounding a but dull, and Stiles almost tells the bastard to leave.

 

The ambulance arrives with the Sheriff of Beacon Hills in toe. Stiles watches as his father hurries out of his cruiser and the moment he recognizes the smashed-up Jeep the Sheriff of Beacon Hills goes still and quiet. It doesn’t take long before his father sees him on the ground. Stiles decides he’s had enough, he doesn’t want to watch his father have a breakdown and so he turns his back on his father and turns his attention towards the lifeless body that is his own or was his own.

 

It was a strange thing to watch as strangers tried to force his body back to life. Stiles isn’t really sure he wants to be brought back to life, not with all the surgeries he’d need to get back-up and moving, it would be far too expensive and Stiles had already been a burden on his father.

 

The sound of a loud roar-like scream that sounds that breaks through all the other sounds causes Stiles to jump where he is standing, and then before he knows it Derek Hale running towards them knocking down several of his father’s men like they were nothing more than a few domino pieces. The Alpha looks as distraught as his father and Scott are, and it confuses Stiles to no end. Clawed hands rise to tug at the dark hair that Stiles had wished he could’ve run his fingers through and there are honest to God tears running down the face of the werewolf Stiles had taken over his dreams since the first day in with the newly bit Scott and the inhaler.

 

`Derek?´ Stiles gasps in surprise and then Derek snaps his head in the direction of where Stiles is standing, eyes moving here and there and everywhere and Stiles admits that Derek has the most beautiful eyes he has ever seen and will ever see.

 

`S-S-Stiles?´ Derek whispers before replacing those wonderful orbs that Stiles could never describe without sprouting poor excuses of poetry with crimson colored ones that zeroed in on Stiles. If Stiles had a heartbeat it would have skipped then and there, he loved everyone of Derek's eyecolors.

 

`S-Stiles?´ Derek whispered eyes wide, and the Alpha that was standing in the middle of the road in nothing more than a pair of sweatpants took a step towards Stiles a hand reaching for him but when one of the paramedics said, `Should we stop?´ Derek who'd almost smiled, almost looked relieved snapped out of his strange state and anger flared right back where it seemed to belong.

Derek pointed towards Stiles corps and growled, `Get. Back. In. There.´ Stiles shook his head because he was fine where he was now, and where he was going; Stiles could feel something drawing him away from everyone, it was growing stronger and stronger, he wanted to go. He wanted to leave.

 

Derek's respons was to roar the loudest Stiles or anyone for that matter had ever heard the born werewolf roar, `NOW! ´

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Don't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I lost a bet and we’re back to the whole 15 minutes thing, now my comrades have decided perhaps due to lack of originality to choose a few older 15min and have me throwing in a weak chapter into them, sorry about that darlings. But yeah, so this one was chosen by Break may she burn in the deepest pit of Stalia (she hates Stalia so HA there’s her punishment! sorry Stalia lovers for that little outburst there).

 

The roar startles Stiles as well as the blinding light that had been calling to him like a sirens song fades away until it’s completely gone, and with the loss of that wonderful light comes a strange agony that erupts within his bodiless form, it was an unreasonable sensation considering that his body lays there on the hard ground pierced with shards of glass and there were even bones sticking out.He nearly topples over and onto the ground with the sudden hit of pain that washes through him while at the same time someone says with an air of disbelief, `Holy shit he’s back?´

 

Stiles turns his gaze towards his disgustingly battered body, looking at that bruised, cut, bleeding useless body of his makes Stiles sick. The unimportant creation of flesh and bone, marrow and blood is back to breathing and Stiles sobs out a no because he doesn’t want to go back to being ignored, doesn’t want to go back to being some unwanted burden on his father. He wants to go somewhere where he doesn’t have to deal with being alone _all_ the time, and that light had felt like it would keep him safe he’d felt like there in that wonderful light he’d finally find love and comfort if he was willing to embrace it to allow it to consume his lonely form until all the sadness and loneliness was a thing of the past. He wants to be happy, like really happy not the false pretense he’d kept up for years, wearing a smile and making jokes, it had all become so very exhausting and he just wanted out. He just wanted out.

 

`Thank you.´ Stiles hears his dad say with a voice he can’t recall ever hearing before, there’s something achingly hopeful in the way the man who’d been ignoring him for weeks thanked those strangers that had forced back a heartbeat and pushed air into his useless lunges, `thank you. Thank you.´ those words fell from his father’s lips as easily as the tears the man shed with an air of gratitude that was sickening to Stiles. The visible return of hopefulness in his dad made Stiles cringe a little because he really didn’t want to come back, didn’t want to spend another day alone and ignored. 

 

Stiles turned his gaze away from his father and gazed at all the other faces that had come to watch over the miserable proceedings. Scott was on his knees on the ground near the sheriff and the bodily remains of one Stiles Stilinski, those familiar eyes wide and tearful and hands uselessly moving like they were trying to touch that broken piece of just another useless human but too afraid to do it, and Stiles nearly laughed because Scott was afraid to hurt _him_? Scott had already hurt Stiles in a far more damaging way than the crash had. Perhaps if Isaac hadn’t held Scott so tightly against his own kneeling form then perhaps the one person Stiles had thought would be by his side regardless of whatever storm he had to weather, perhaps if those muscular arms of Isaac Lahey hadn’t trapped Scott then maybe there would have been a pair of hands that didn’t belong to strangers touching his broken body, maybe just maybe the clumsy side of Scott would’ve done something to end Stiles one could always hope and dream. 

 

`He’s back. He’s back.´ Stiles could hear Isaac whisper into Scott’s ear, voice carrying a slight tremble and a twinge of relief. Stiles took a moment to really look at the werewolf who’d slowly but surely wedge himself between him and Scott, so much so that the one out of two people Stiles had expected to spend the day with him forgot him completely; and yet Stiles didn’t hate Isaac for it, because he knew that Scott deserved someone better than _him_ , someone less fragile and less useless than _him_. Isaac appears strangely pale in the light of the sun, Stiles’ is sure that the lack of color on the young werewolf’s cheeks is because of the blood that is seeping out from Stiles body which was always clothed in clothes that weren’t fashionableenough to gain respect from people like Jackson or Lydia, the lifeblood of Stiles Stilinski continued to paint the ground and Stiles would have watched it continue to do so happily but the paramedics were of different mind. 

 

`We need to move.´ one of the strangers said, voice sure and steady but one single look on the woman’s face revealed the truth; she was afraid, she was worried, and Stiles was sure that she hadn’t yet lost anyone during a shift and he felt a little bit bad that he’d be her first. But regardless of the guilt he might feel he wished she’d just let him slip away like his blood flowed out of his body.

 

Instead of watching as the paramedics continue to work on what was nothing more than a broken vessel for a broken soul, Stiles spared a glance at the girl he’d thought he’d loved but slowly learned it wasn’t a love that would hold in court.Lydia had her body sheltered by her best friend and the douche of a boyfriend she loved more than her own beauty, she was crying while Jackson simply stood there seemingly comforting his girlfriend but Stiles could tell that the jerk-of-a-jock was stuck inside his own head probably playing out thoughts of how Stiles deserved to die and how now he and Lydia wouldn’t have to deal with him ever again; and Stiles didn’t hold a grudge against Jackson for those thoughts for he knew how irritating his crush on Lydia had been, and how even after it died neither Jackson or Lydia could see it. 

 

`Is he stable enough?´ Stiles heard the other paramedic ask but instead of listening to the answer he focused on Allison who looked completely torn between standing where she was comforting her friend and going over to where her own boyfriend was crying for Stiles, and Stiles wasn’t happy with Allison’s choice of standing by Lydia when it should have been Scott her attention should have been on; the girl had occupied every second of Scott’s life since the day she’d walked into his best bros life and now she couldn’t even be there for him.

 

Stiles turned his attention away from the girl who had caused him to lose Scott long before Isaac slipped in and shoved him out, fearing he’d grow to hate her during his last seconds on earth.Boyd stands tall and seemingly stoic, strong arms wrapped around Erica and mouth moving to create the words, `Come on Stilinski. Come on.´ and Stiles is almost sure Boyd isn’t asking him to die but fight to survive, and he’s honestly a bit disappointed with the beta who’d refused Stiles’ attempts at making friends with him, saying the words that still haunted him, `We’re not friends. We’re never be friends, I’ve got all the friends I need.´There’s something agonizing about the way Erica had suddenly lost some of that wonderful strength and pride that had Stiles in complete awe of her, without Boyd support she’d no longer be standing. Herreaction is one Stiles hadn’t been expecting because Erica had never treated him like anything else than an annoying piece of dirt stuck to her heal, much like everyone else did.

 

She’s screaming for him like the two of them had been close, best friends even, which they hadn’t because she’d turned mean and somewhat cruel after the bite making everything he’d done to keep her modesty somewhat intact perhaps a bittersweet act, he’d spared her some degree of humiliation by snatching every cellphone that had been dishonorably used to document one of her epileptic fits during which her body betrayed her in more ways than one. He’d spared her the humiliation of having her wetting herself out on YouTube or Facebook and took the brunt of anger from so many fellow students as well as his own father’s, and the cruel but true words his dad had spoken while he dragged Stiles who’d been expelled from school for the rest of the weak never stopped ringing inside of Stiles’ skull.

 

_ Why can’t you be like Scott? Why can’t you just stop being you? I wish I didn’t have to deal with you.  _ Those words his father spoke were never forgotten, never silent in his mind they had burned into his brain like a horrid brand, and it was one of the many things that made leaving so easy. 

 

Stiles watches the two betas Derek had turned for a brief moment thinking how perfect the two are for one another, made for one another, and he wished them both a life of happiness, he wishes that life would treat Erica and Boyd far more gently than it had done him or his father. 

 

With one last glance at the two lovers who might not even know how perfect they were for one another he turns his gaze towards the Alpha. He’s surprised to say the least to find Derek standing there staring down at worthless and undesirable shell that was left of a useless person that had been a waste of space since birth. The Alpha looks shaken, pale, and Stiles can’t figure out why that is. Derek stands there staring at the rise and fall of the chest of the body Stiles wished to leave behind, watching each rise and fall like it was worth something and the idea has Stiles snorting with a bitter bemusement because Stiles wasn’t worth anything to Derek Hale or anyone else for that matter even his own mother had told him more than once that she wished she’d not had him. 

 

Stiles hates these displays of grief, anger, disbelief and hope everyone who’d pushed him out and away were showing and so a disgruntled huff leaves him and that sounds is just enough to tare Derek’s attention away from Stiles useless body, and the werewolf looks alarmed at the sight of him, and a few times Derek looks between him and what’s left of Stiles’ mortal core and there’s something amusing about the confused look on the handsome face. 

 

One of the paramedic’s says something about leaving while Derek turns to ask Stiles with a voice that snatches Stiles attention so completely because it’s so full of something like grief, fear and desperation, `Why? Why are you- why aren’t you?´There’s something haunting about the expression the Alpha wears and Stiles feels suddenly ill, like someone had found the power to churn his insides into a thick and heavy mass that would sit unwell at the bottom where his stomach should sit,Stiles wishes then and there he was born blind so he could have avoided seeing such a broken look on Derek’s face; and Stiles refuses to look at Derek any further, and instead watches as his body is placed inside the ambulance his dad stumbling in after him, no longer thanking the paramedic’s. 

 

Stiles can’t help but feel ten times worse as he watches his dad take his hand, hold it like something precious, something so sacred that he’d afraid he’ll brake it with his rough hands. Stiles loathes the fact that he’ll disappoint his father who has gone from thanking the paramedics to telling Stiles’ useless body that he’ll be fine, that the doctors would make him all better that everything would be fine. Stiles however doesn’t want to be better, doesn’t want to wake-up and live another damn day and especially not in some broken body that no one had ever loved and never would love.

 

Stiles hears Derek repeat those same strange concoction of words he’d spoken a moment ago, unsure in tone and weak in timber, but Stiles doesn’t give Derek a second glance knowing better than to do such a thing, instead he watched as his body and his father disappear behind closed doors. He watches as the ambulance speeds off, sirens blaring so loud that if Stiles was still trapped in his body then he’d feel the sound vibrating through his skull. 

 

`I – I need to go,´ Scott gasps eyes wide and frantic as he watches the flashing lights disappear further down the street, there’s a panic thick and horrid in his Scott’s voice. There’s an ungracefulness in his movements once more that reminds Stiles of times before Peter Hale sunk his demented fangs into Scott, stumbling up on his feet his legs are visibly shaking Scott McCall grasps at the offered support and comfort Isaac seems eager to give.Scott clings to his fellow werewolf looking like he’s about to cave in on himself and Isaac keeps playing the part of a prefect friend Scott deserves, and Stiles feels almost grateful for Isaac for claiminghis place at Scott’s side.

 

Unable to bare the sight of his friend in such a state Stiles turns his gaze back down on the ground beneath his feet, he isn’t sure why but he’s standing there without his shoes or socks on his feet while the rest of his body is covered in the same clothes he’d worn when departing his house not even an hour ago,although unlike like those bloodied and torn ones his broken body wore these garments looked almost brand new and whole but yet there he was without his shoes or socks and he had to wonder why that was the case which of course was a silly little thought considering the situation he found himself in.

 

Stiles stares at his toes thinking about how he can’t feel anything, not even the shattered glass beneath his feet and there has to be glass there because there’s glass everywhere. He can’t feel the glass beneath his feet but he feels the way the wind blows through him and that’s the freakiest thing he’s ever felt. 

 

`I’ll drive.´ Allison says, her voice firm. She’d gathered herself and appeared to be in full control of herself once more,she seemed to Stiles to be in complete control of her own emotions. She took the keys to the minivan Derek had bought for Boyd without another word and Boyd seemed more than happy not having to do the driving for once.

 

`Derek?´ the smooth dark voice seemed to draw Derek’s attention away from Stiles, and Stiles wished Derek had been as keen to look at him when he’d been alive as he is now, Derek turned to look at his beta and Boyd took that as his cue to continue speaking, `Derek, we should go. You’re coming, right? ´

 

Stiles honestly doesn’t know what’s more shocking the fact that Boyd is talking as much as he does in one go, quiet nature of the beta was perhaps the reason Boyd and Derek were so close and why Boyd was Derek’s favorite; or perhaps Stiles is far more shocked over the fact that Boyd thinks even for a moment that Derek would care enough for Stiles to go to the hospital and wait for the news that Stiles had died or at least Stiles hoped that would be the news given instead of one which would probably bankrupt his dad. 

 

Derek looks confused by the question, and he looks at the beta and then towards Stiles who isn’t sure what Boyd’s expecting Derek to do, there’s no reason for Derek to go to the hospital with them considering the Alpha had pretty much told Stiles’ he wasn’t pack a few weeks ago and Derek hadn’t once said something nice to him not even a thank you; and yet Stiles had fallen for the Alpha harder than he’d done with Lydia, and he loved Lydia but it was a pale sort of affection compared to the one that burned brighter than the sun when it came to the feelings he felt towards the Alpha.

 

But before Derek and confirm Stiles suspicion of action by telling Boyd that he wasn’t going to waste his time on stupid human Stiles it’s Jackson who speaks first. Jackson had paused in his tracks while still holding Lydia firmly while she sobbed against his chest, the same person who’d shoved Stiles and hit Stiles since pre-school snorted out, `Why would he?´ and that was the right question to ask and Stiles might have said something in the lines of “Ten points to Jackson Whittemore” but Jackson can’t see him only Derek sees him which is against all reason. 

 

`He hated Stiles even more than I did.´ and Stiles almost agrees with the statement because Derek did hate him, he always threatened to kill him while Jackson only threatened to beat the shit out of him. The growl that erupts from Derek is enough to startle Stiles but what shocks him is the way a flash of blond hair as Erica roars and slips from Boyd’s grasp, and before Stiles knows what’s happening she sees Erica beating Jackson’ pretty little face in while he himself feels a strange pull in his gut it’s painful and he feels like he’s about to be sick. 

 

The pain increases and Stiles can barely see the differences between the shapes that are gathering around the spot where Jackson had been standing, there are loud voices but he can’t make out any of them because he’s in too much bloody agony at the moment. It’s like someone is trying to rip his body apart from the inside. 

 

`Make it stop.´ Stiles cries out towards the shape he thinks might be Derek, but he’s not sure because everything is so twisted and dark and unclear, and he’s terrified because what if this is the first step to hell and not heave? What if he’ll never be free of this agony? What if he’ll never see his mother again?

 


	3. Stop

 

The pain is excruciating and Stiles just wants it to stop. He _needs_ the pain to just stop. He just wants it all to stop, everything to just stop even though Stiles is absolutely terrified where the end of the pain would lead him, and what if it would never end? What if this agony was to be everlasting?  What if he was doomed to spend an eternity in pain? Was this the price for everything he’d done wrong in his life, what if this was the price he had to pay for being a complete failure in life?

 

Stiles feels like he’s being torn asunder from the inside out and he could never have imagined this was what death would be like.

 

Just as the pain reaches proportions of unimaginable agony a flash of light causes the pain to lessen, as if the pain itself was water draining out of a tub but still like drops of water latched to the sides of the tub a thrum of pain remains, but he can handle this pain without screaming in pure agony. But almost as soon as he believes the worst has been dealt with a new horrible feeling washes over him.

 

The feeling of falling is an unpleasant one and it makes Stiles feel like he’s about to be sick, and how is that even a thing when you're dead?

 

And then it all stops the pain, the pressure, the feeling of being dropped from a height of several feet, and he’s standing suddenly in a waiting room watching his father pacing around a wild and desperate look on his face.There’s blood on his dad’s hands as well as on his uniform and for a second Stiles thinks he’s going to have a hell of a time trying to get the blood off of his dad’s clothes, but then Stiles remembers perhaps that’s not going to happen that blood, _his_ blood was going to be someone else’s trouble a lot of things were most likely no longer going to be Stiles' problem. Knowing this, knowing that with death he would no longer have to deal with taking care of his father, keeping up with school and the supernatural shit that had crashed into his life, knowing all of this then why didn’t he feel any lighter? Why did he still feel like the world was still heavy on his shoulders?

 

`Just hold on son. ´ Stiles hears his father mumbled into his crossed hands, and Stiles almost gags as he realizes his dad’s lips are touching the now dried blood.

 

`Please just hang on kiddo.´ his dad sounds desperate and ready to beg to the god he’d banished from both their lives after Stiles’ mother’s death, his dad had made it clear to Stiles there was no God to be spoken of or found in their house and the only reason he was even mentioned at Stiles’ mother’s funeral was because she’d believed in him.

 

Stiles feels trapped, stuck, bound and heavy where he stands watching his father, and yet he feels like he’s vibrating full of energy he’d never had felt before.

 

Suddenly Melissa McCall walks into the room, and Stiles is made aware of all the other people in the small room and he’s not all that surprised to find Jackson there because of course he’d be there because Lydia was there, and Lydia was there because of Allison and Allison was there because of Scott as was Isaac; but he was surprised to see both Boyd and Erica in there seated next to each other and holding hands faces wearing a grim expression, but then again they had seemed rather close to Scott so maybe it wasn’t all that stranger after all.

 

None of them except for Scott and his dad were really there for Stiles, and the though causes Stiles to feel the pain he felt when seeing them all together laughing and smiling ten-folds. He wants them all to leave, to walk away, and never come back.

 

`Mom?´ Scott says sounding as lost and desperate as he’d done when Stiles had his first panic attack in front of him, like the sheriff Scott’s hands and clothes are stained with blood as was Isaac’s who was getting up on his feet from where he’d been perched on one of the uncomfortable looking chairs.

 

Stiles isn’t sure what to think about seeing Melissa look so shaken-up, even her hair is a mess and she looks like she’s been crying, she’s visibly shaking.. Stiles had never seen the woman like this and he begins to wonder what had happened to cause her to be so un-Melissa-like.

 

`Melissa? ´ Stiles hears his dad say voice weak and trembling, and as if his father’s voice was some sort of a beacon for Melissa because suddenly she rushing over to hug his dad,  and Stiles did not see that coming he’d been sure she’d go straight to her son who really looked like he needed a hug from his mother,then again Stiles is also surprised by the sort of hug Melissa gives the Sheriff of Beacon Hills it’s one of those desperate sort of hugs that screams “Comfort me, make this all go away” and almost as soon as she’s latched onto his dad Stiles hears her sob out his name, and a sense of dread seems to wash over everyone in the room and it's enough to cause him to look at each of them because what the hell was going on with them.

 

Scott loses all of the fragile hope he’d been clinging too and just drops to his knees on the floor his control slipping as he screams out an anguished no while Lydia gasps out a, `oh my God no.´ Jackson goes from a look of shock to anger in one go, Allison looks stunned for a brief passing before focusing her attention on her crying werewolf boyfriend, and Isaac just stands there mouth wide open while Erica not so silently begins to cry against Boyd’s shoulder and Boyd well the stoic giant just frowns down at the floor.Stiles is rather surprised by all of their reactions, although at the same time he’s irritated by it.

 

`No.´ Stiles hears his dad whisper over and over again.

 

And Stiles, well Stiles just stands there watching the whole show unfold feeling disappointed that death would be this for him, being stuck there in the land of the living watching as everyone else lived and laughed. This was not the death, the afterlife he’d wanted. This wasn’t right, where was the happily ever after with his mother he’d been promised by his mother and her beliefs; where was his mother?

 

`He’s still alive.´ Melissa cries against his dad’s shoulders, and Stiles curses a string of profanities that would have caused his dad to ground him for life, Stiles really just wants to punch something break something because he couldn’t even die right, and he is stuck to wonder what sort of loser couldn't even die right.

 

`Oh thank God.´ Stiles hears his dad say before Melissa continues to speak telling them what little she knew about his condition, and the news she brings doesn’t lighten Stiles or the others moods.  

 

Words like internal bleeding and sever blood-loss were mentioned, Stiles learns he’d been dead and almost completely gone on arrival and that it took nearly ten minutes to bring him back, but that wasn’t the only time Stiles body had tried to put an end to the useless life of Stiles Stilinski. There’s talk about several broken bones like a shattered pelvis and a broke tibia and the list went on and on, and Stiles nearly says screw it because who cares about his cracked skull or broken mandible, but what seemed to crush his father were the words “There’s a strong possibility of brain damage.”

 

_Of course there is,_ Stiles thinks bitterly because of course if he somehow was forced to live on there would be brain damage and he really didn’t want to survive if it meant he’d be even more fucked-up in the head that what he already was, he didn’t want to survive if he couldn’t talk or walk and he seriously didn’t want to live if all he could do was sit in a wheelchair drooling with a vacant look in his eyes.

 

_`JUST LET ME DIE! ´ Stiles_ screams at Melissa and his dad, when his father seems to focus on the stupid idea that as long as Stiles was still alive everything would be fine. `JUST FUCKING LET ME DIE ALREADY! ´  

 

`This, this can’t be happening.´ Stiles hears his dad say once Melissa had finished the list of things wrong with Stiles, and Stiles wants to scream at his dad and tell him it’s sure as hell happening and now was the time for his dad to step-up and do the right thing but Stiles stays silent because what’s the point considering how his dad can’t hear him now and even when he could he barely listened to Stiles. His dad listened to Scott more than he did to him.

 

`I know.´ Melissa says while drying her eyes, `I can’t believe something like this could happen to him today, on his birthday of all days.´ Stiles stares wide eyed at the woman because he honestly hadn’t thought she’d remember his birthday, no one else had.

 

`His birthday?´ several shocked voices say which causes Stiles to roll his eyes and huff with anger, but what makes him feel like shit is the look on his dad’s face because yes there’s the prof Stiles need to know that  his dad, his own father, had forgotten his birthday.

 

Stiles had felt like nothing, worthless, more times than he could count on his fingers and toes but _this_ the confirmation that his birthday wasn’t worth to remember by even his own father really hammer the horrible idea that he wasn’t all that important or memorable in; and it didn’t matter that his dad and Scott looked horrified by the realization what day it was because it didn’t delete the knowledge from Stiles brain that he Stiles Stilinski wasn’t such an important part of their lives, and with that thought Stiles took his leave.

 


	4. Birthday Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little chapter to prove I haven't given-up on this fic yet.

Melissa McCall had just been about to go on her much needed break, a break she was going to use for to find the perfect card for the birthday present she’d bought Stiles which she’d found for the birthday boy months ago, she was positively dying to give it to him; but before she’s able to reach the lift her name is being called by none other than nurse Terry Jones the king of drama and false alarms.

Makes the conscious decision to quicken her steps in an attempt to escape annoying man Melissa hopes she can avoid getting caught in Terry’s over-the-top most- likely self-inflicted drama, the former cabdrivers heart was in the right place there was no doubt about that but Terry was exhausting with his inability to see that sometimes a scratch was just a scratch and not the start of a flesh-eating bacteria.

`I’m on my break.´ Melissa says quickly throwing a glance over her shoulder, she’s not sure why exactly the man seemed to prefer to come to her with his so-called emergency but he did, but before she can do or say anything else Terry says the only thing that could stop her from going through with her plans.

`I was told to get you, ´ Terry says sounding breathless, `one of your kids was just brought in, car accident.´

Melissa’s blood ran cold at that very moment and before anything else could be said she took-off running towards the ER repeating the useless word of “No” over and over again, in the back of her mind she knows that it’s not Scott she’ll find in need of aide, but Melissa still hoped against all hope that it wouldn’t be Stiles she found there simply because Scott could body could mend itself easily enough due to the supernatural curse or gift that had been forced upon him, but Stiles was so very human so very breakable.

Melissa nearly broke down crying at the sight of the boy she hadn’t birthed but who’d become as much hers as Scott was, she’d made sure he never left her house without food in his stomach and had spent hours trying to help him focus on his homework, she’d held him when he’d cried over the death of Claudia and his dads drinking, she’d rubbed his back when he was sick and she’d patched him up when he’d been hurt. Melissa didn’t always act like Stiles was hers or that she cared about him simply because she feared that Stiles would reject her, and Melissa feared the pain of such a rejection as much as she now feared that Stiles life had been cut short, but she has always cared for Stiles and that was why she was reduced to crying and calling out his name over the bodies working hard to stabilize him; this is was her son and he was flat-lining and bleeding out in front of her very eyes, damn be her training and composure, damn it all to hell.   
  
Being confronted with Stiles mortality on the day of his birthday was something Melissa had never wanted to experience, never thought she would have to experience. Terry tries to drag her away but she’s not moving although she stops crying and screaming when a weak start of a heartbeat makes itself known with a little jump and a beep, she might dig her fingernails into Terry’s arm as she watches fearfully over the proceedings listening closely to what is being said her heart weak with fear; seeing Stiles so broken and unmoving, so unlike the boy she knows, makes her fear the worst and lose the strength to believe all would be well again.

When the hammer of judgement fell Melissa had barely been able to restrain her tears from starting up once more because this was her Stiles that was the patient not some stranger, Melissa was almost overwhelmed by the amount of injuries Stiles had sustained, she’d been prepared for there to be damage of course she had however the amount of damage was just a shock to her. Melissa couldn’t even look at the face of the boy she’d cared for because looking at him hurts her more than a punch in the face or gut did, and yet she stays with Stiles following him into surgery and staying at his side as no one dares to try and stop her; all of the nurses and doctors know who this boy they are trying to save is, and all of them know this child was dear to her and that she would bring the unholy wrath upon their head if they made an attempt to separate her from the possibly dying boy.

Watching over the boy who was supposed to be at her house eating cake and watching movies, and making a mess of her kitchen and living-room with her son Melissa McCall begins to wonder why and how Stiles had ended-up in a battle of life and death on his birthday.

Melissa stays with Stiles even if she’s unable to do anything, to even touch him, until the surgical team had made the decision to stop for now to give the battered body time to rest that Melissa finally detaches herself from Stiles side promising him she’d be back soon enough and ordering him to not go anywhere.

She leaves his side with the intention to return to Stiles’ side as soon as she’s spoken with John whom she expected to be in a far worse shape than she was in because Stiles was his son, what Melissa hadn’t expected to find in the waiting room was her son and his friends but the sight warms her heart none the less, however this warmth vanished the moment she realized that she’s the only person in the room who’d remembered what day it was.  
  
At first she’s understandably shocked by the revelation that her son had forgotten about his best friend’s birthday, and to learn that not only had her son forgot about Stiles’ birthday but that even the father of the severely injured boy had forgotten the importance of the day just made her heart sink to the ground.

`You – you didn’t remember his birthday? ´ Melissa asks unable to believe it to be true but she sees the truth written on their guilty faces, she’s absolutely stunned to find that even John Stilinski had forgotten about Stiles birthday and she doesn’t know if she should rage and rant or just cry because none of this was alright; Melissa could overlook how everyone else in the room had forgotten or perhaps not simply not known this was Stiles’ birthday considering how Lydia Martin and Jackson Whittemore hardly cared about anyone other than themselves, and Melissa had her doubts about how close Erica Reyes and Vernon Boyd truly were with Stiles perhaps they couldn’t be bothered to learn much about Stiles just like Isaac Lahey who’d grown close to Scott during the past few weeks while visibly showing a dislike towards Stiles couldn’t, and Allison Argent wouldn’t know anything about Stiles unless Scott told her and even then Melissa wasn’t sure Allison would really care much about the idea of celebrating Stiles’ birthday, but there were no excuses for Scott or John.

There was no place for excuses or understanding on Melissa’s part when it came to Scott forgetting Stiles’ birthday, since it had always been such an important day to not only Scott but Melissa too especially after Claudia’s death. She could not find a single excuse for John forgetting all about his son’s birthday, there simply wasn’t a single reason except John being dead to explain why he’d forget about his own son’s birthday when he had no difficulty remembering hers or Scott’s birthdays. None of this was alright.   
  
`How could you forget your own son’s birthday? ´ Melissa asked no longer hiding how angry she truly was with the Sheriff, with the whole situation really.

  
There was a sinking feeling inside her chest when she imagined Stiles realizing how no one had remembered that it was his birthday, well not everyone after all she’d remembered but that would hardly matter now to the boy struggling to stay alive; just the idea that Stiles had perhaps even thought about how his father had never forgotten Melissa’s birthday or Scott’s while coming to the conclusion that his own birthday was forgettable, just the thought made Melissa feel incredibly uneasy.

This, this was yet another one of those times that Melissa had to wonder whether or not John’s amount of neglect in regards to Stiles was becoming more than she could continue to tolerate or to explain away.

`I – I,´ John starts with tears in his eyes, he sounds as lost and desperate as he looked but at the moment Melissa doesn’t feel the slightest bit of pity towards the man, perhaps later when her anger and worry weren’t as fresh some sympathy could be found for not only Scott but John too. Then again if Stiles didn’t come out of this alive and like himself, well then there just might never come a day when she could be sympathetic towards either John; Scott she would forgive and always love no matter what, but the same could not be said about John Stilinski.

`What John? What’s your excuse this time? ´ Melissa asks rather viciously, `What’s your excuse John? You’re his father or did you forget that again? ´

`Mom.´ Scott cries out just as John breaks down crying while begging for forgiveness, Melissa has for now finished chewing him up and instead turns towards her own son and hisses out furiously, `And where were you Scott? Where were you Scott? You weren’t with him, that much I know.´

`I’m sorry,´ Scott cries like he’d always done as a child when caught doing something wrong which usually made her heart melt but not today, today his tears only anger her further because this was supposed to be the a day of laughter; she was supposed to find both boys glued to the couch in her living-room watching a movie or playing a game, she was supposed to come home find Stiles at her house and she’d make dinner which they’d eat together with John and for desert they would devour the cake she’d made yesterday – this was not how the day should’ve turned out.

`So what did you do with the money I left for you and Stiles, Scott? I’m sure it didn’t go on the pizza you were supposed to eat with Stiles.´ and the guilty look on Scott face as well as Allison’s confirmed what Melissa had already suspected would be the answer to what had happened to the money she’d left on the kitchen counter before she left for work, Scott had once more chosen Allison above Stiles and this time it might’ve cost the teenager his life and Melissa was honestly growing tired of finding out that while Scott was with Allison Stiles was left to get harmed.

`I can’t believe you two.´ Melissa grits out before storming off because she honestly can’t deal with either John or Scott and she needs to make sure Stiles is comfortable, she needs to get away from the people that weren’t supposed to hurt or forget Stiles but which had done so and done so not for the first time.

She walks straight to where Stiles had been taken too she takes a deep breath and steadies her nerves before stepping inside the room. She’d been prepared to see him attached to all these familiar machines, for the tube going into his mouth, but there was a difference between imagining it, knowing it, and seeing it.

Seeing Stiles like this barely stitched-up and pale as if Death had already come to call which it had but Death had lost but it still seemed determined to have him, seeing Stiles likes this brought Melissa down in tears as she was suddenly overpowered by the sense of grief that washed over her. It hurt her heart to thing how this boy before her had started out his birthday alone and seemingly forgotten and she regrets not taking the time to at least send him a message of Happy Birthday.

Approaching the bed while the nurses and doctors slowly left her alone with the boy she’d watched grow into not yet a man entirely but someone who hid his maturity behind childish behavior, this kid had lost his childish innocence the day Claudia’s symptoms appeared and Stiles became as much as a caregiver to his mother as his father had; this boy that had survived so much hadn’t deserved the cards he’d been dealt with, and he’d especially had not deserved to be forgotten on his birthday.

Gently taking the bandaged hand that wasn’t broken Melissa whispered out tearfully, `Stiles, honey, you need to wake-up, okay. You need to wake-up because there’s cake to eat,´ she’s almost sobbing by the time she reaches the part where she tell the unconscious birthday boy about her surprise, `You’ve got to wake-up Stiles – because I found you that Batman balloon you wanted all those years ago, remember? The one you and Scott wanted but there was just one left and you gave it to Scott, you gave it to Scott and said you didn’t need it because you had him, do you remember that? You ended up with that horrible Hello Kitty Balloon because you had to choose between it or Dora. Well guess what, Nancy who works here her husband brother has this party-supplies store and so I got you that balloon you wanted. So you have to wake-up Stiles, okay, I know you probably don’t feel like it but you have to Stiles – for me, do it for me.´

Melissa dries the tears streaming down her face before saying, `If you wake-up Stiles, I promise you - you’ll never have to think about another birthday or another Christmas present for me if you’ll just wake-up and start talking my ear-off.´ 


	5. Happy Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are, a small chapter between Derek and Stiles.

When Stiles Stilinski vanished before his very eyes, Derek Hale had panicked fearing but at the same time refusing to believe that Stiles was truly gone. Stiles couldn’t just go away, that wasn’t the kid he knew. The kid Derek knew wasn’t someone that just went away, never to be seen again.

Stiles couldn’t just be gone, it was as ridiculous as Derek waking-up to morrow and finding the sun was gone.

In his less than steady state of minded Derek rushed not to the hospital as one might’ve thought, instead he went to the one place he could imagine a confused and possible frightened kid would go too, a place he knew Stiles spent most of his time at since whenever Derek asked him where he was it was either at school or at home. However he found the Stilinski house empty of Stiles. Well, not entirely empty of the annoying teenager who kept pestering him to be a better, to stop living in ruins or in bleakness, no the house was not without Stiles as his scent delightfully unique and peculiar scent still lingered inside the house.

Derek had wandered through the Stilinski house calling out for Stiles as he searched for the teenager going as far as checking under beds, his desperation making a fool out of him. He searched through closets not all that surprised to still find items of clothing that had belonged to Stiles’ mother, but no matter where Derek looked or how hard he begged Stiles did not appear and so eventually Derek concluded that the boy hadn’t come home and so he left the house that had during his search started to feel less and less like a proper home, leaving the werewolf to wonder if indeed a person alone could be what made a house a home? Could one person have such power to make a building feel like a proper home and not just a husk of one?

Derek left the suddenly gloomy house searching for Stiles in other familiar places where he imagined Stiles might go if only to hide and clear his head, but in the end Derek had to admit the places he searched the kid for might not even be the sort of places Stiles might like to go to only wasting away precious minutes that he did not think Stiles could afford to lose, and so in the end Derek found himself at the hospital where he hoped he’d find the Sheriff as well as Stiles.

After all Stiles’ lived to keep his father safe and well, just like he did with Scott too. It was a reasonable thought to think Stiles would go to comfort his father now that the man had to be living through every father or mothers worst nightmare.

And find Stiles Derek did by getting somehow lost inside the labyrinth of Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital.

Derek found Stiles standing at the end of a quiet hall, his eyes framed by the longest and most finest lashes Derek had ever seen focused on something behind the glass window before which the kid that dared to stand up against werewolves as well as hunters.

A breath Derek wasn’t aware he was holding left him as he moved closer to the boy who was watching the new arrivals of Beacon Hills, the newborns that most likely would never know the madness that festered within their hometown, Derek could hear those little hearts beating strong and little experimental sounds leaving through small mouths not yet capable of speech.

There was a frown on Stiles face Derek noticed as he slowly approached the boy who was singing barely above a whisper a song wishing Happy Birthday, there was a startling bitterness to Stiles voice, and it’s hearing Stiles sing with a hint of anger, `Happy birthday dear Me.´

`It’s your birthday?´ Derek asks without even thinking about it or the fact that it reveals the fact that he hadn’t known it was Stiles birthday, and that he hadn’t figure that much out by the cake on the road since he knew all the other members of their pack weren’t turning a year older any day soon and neither was the Sheriff or Melissa. He feels suddenly horrible for not knowing that it was Stiles birthday, especially since he did know when Jackson’s was and he didn’t even like Jackson all that much.

Derek moves to stand next to the maybe-apparition of Stiles Stilinski who turned to look at him eyes full of anger, anger Derek could recognize; Stiles anger was fueled by hurt and sorrow, self-loathing and loneliness. This anger, this hurt that seemed to radiate from Stiles body didn’t sit well with Derek, Stiles was far too young to already feel such things and to look so life-worn.

`So what if it is? ´ Stiles hisses, before turning his gaze back at the little bundles behind the glass, `a lot fucking good being born ever did me. I should’ve just stayed dead. Mom should’ve just told them to stop, let me go then maybe everything would’ve been better. ´

Derek is taken aback by what Stiles said, it feels like a punch in the gut and like Stiles had suddenly reached inside his chest and ripped Derek’s still beating heart right on out of his body. The bitter anger behind it all those words and that voice is so shocking to him that he doesn’t even think before responding to Stiles horrible statement.

`Being alive is better than being dead.´ Derek cringes at how stupid he sounds, and he wishes Stiles wasn’t the one so angry and bitter since then Derek could just hand this situation over to Stiles; Stiles might talk nonsense most of the time, but Derek knew when there was a need for it Stiles had the ability to talk a feral wolf down, to guide a person down the right path or give comfort where none should be found. Derek needed Stiles to help him, but it was Stiles who needed help this time and Derek had no one to turn too.   
  
Stiles snorts at that, it was an ugly and horrible sound, it was such a dreadfully bitter that makes Derek’s gut twist and the werewolf doesn’t like it not one bit. The coldness and the hate that’s coming off of the boy just isn’t right, Stiles should never at least in Derek’s opinion ever carry such an unpleasant scent as the one that now came off of him; there was a stench of dying flesh but also the displeasing stench of every negative emotion that could drown and destroy a person.

This kid, this boy who was just at the start of his life was no longer the all-knowing sarcastic little bastard Derek knew, this was someone unfamiliar to him and it made Derek worry that Stiles was truly gone.

This version of Stiles was not the Stiles Derek wanted to remember if indeed there was no getting the boy back. What Derek wanted to remember was the kid who saved him, and who’d unknowingly made Derek laugh every time he thought about the stupid or clever things Stiles had said or done; he wanted to remember Stiles the way he’d seen him before the accident loud, sarcastic, funny, clever, loyal, helpful.

Derek wanted his Stiles back, the one who wouldn’t turn his back on friends or family no matter what, who never gave-up without a bloody good fight.

`You think so do you big guy?´ Stiles asks and Derek nods which seems to irritate Stiles who continues to speak his voice full of unfamiliar venom, `Well if I’d died then mom wouldn’t have had to deal with all the shit I got up too - which aggravated her condition. If I’d died then dad wouldn’t have to try and remember he has a stupid bastard of a son who keeps ruining his life.´

Derek wants to protest but he can’t because Stiles steamrolls right over him, over his attempts to convince this kid who was anything but stupid, he can’t even find the words in him to convince Stiles that this twisted dark view Stiles had bout his father wasn’t real and could never be true; Derek was certain that how Stiles saw himself, believed people saw him as wasn’t true or right, there was no way the Sheriff didn’t love his son who did everything from washing his clothes to bringing him dinner when the man had to work late.

But Derek can’t speak, because Stiles isn’t done and even if Stiles was done there was always a chance Derek wouldn’t be able to get the right message out.

`If I’d died when I was supposed to - then everyone would be better off,´ Stiles says and the horrible thing was that Stiles really believed every word he said, Stiles truly and clearly believed that what he was saying was the undeniable truth, `if I’d died then Scott wouldn’t have gotten bit, Lydia wouldn’t have gotten attacked, and I wouldn’t always be that fucking loser who’s always warming the bench and can’t get a fucking date to save his fucking life, ´ and now there’s only self-loathing coming off of Stiles and it’s so thick that Derek can barely breathe, even the babies seem to sense that something was wrong with the world as all of them start to cry.

`If I’d just fucking died before I ruined everything then everyone would be happier and I would never have to known what a pathetic loser I am.´

`Stiles.´ Derek pleads as a couple of nurses rush into check on the babies, but Stiles isn’t done not by a long shot, and Derek wonders what it is about hearing Stiles speak of himself in such a horrible way that makes Derek’s wolf whimper and whine demanding him to do something to make Stiles feel better. Derek doesn’t understand why he feels like he should just hug the boy and figure out some way to fix everything to make Stiles see he was not a waste of time of space.

`Right. Shut-up Stiles.´ Stiles mumbles before walking away from the crying babies, `No one wants to listen to you Stiles. No one ever does.´

Derek tries to reach out for the miserable teenager but his hand just goes right through Stiles’ shoulder, it feels so very wrong not to be able to touch the young man who turns around to glare at him, even if Derek’s touches had hardly ever been gentle when it came to Stiles Stilinski but at least he’d been able to do so and now he was missing feeling the warmth of Stiles skin and the shape of his still too skinny and gangly arms.

`What Derek? What do you want? ´ Stiles asks voice angry and surprisingly loud.

`I – I want you, ´ Derek starts voice hesitant because he feels like some of Stiles misery is seeping into his own body, ` I want you to get back into your body, you need to go back Stiles…´ Derek says but the bitter laughter Stiles lets out causes him to shut-up. Stiles laughter is dark, humorless, and Derek hates it.

`You want me to go back to being ignored? To be forgotten while still alive? ´ Stiles says voice low, and once again Derek’s words fail him and so he simply nods for what else could he do? Stiles just had to get back into his body before it was too late, that’s all Derek knew.

`Well guess what I don’t want too! ´Stiles snaps at him, `I don’t want to go back to being ignored, forgotten. ´

The wolf within Derek whimpers and even Derek feels like he should whimper and whine before this kid, to show him how deeply Stiles was affecting him.

Derek hates seeing Stiles this hurt, this cold and distant, this angry and bitter. He needed Stiles, the one who kept Derek from sinking into a coldhearted state, who could make him laugh and as social as Derek ever could be.

`I’d rather be dead than continue being noticed only when someone needs something from me, or when people want someone to push around. I’m done. So fuck you and fuck all of them. Fuck everyone who thinks they can just take and take!´ and with that Stiles faded away only to flicker back by the exit which had Derek calling out to him earning him several odd looks by the staff but before Derek could say or do anything else Stiles was gone.


End file.
